Aubrey Trang
Aubrey Trang is the youngest child, and the second daughter of her unknown parents. Her older sister is named Nataria, and her eldest brother's name is Tirol. Nataria was previously married to Nathaniel Lee, and had a daughter named Aussie, before being murdered by her ex-husband, Nathaniel. She was abused by him, and he didn't want her to file charges against him. It was a month-long case, that Aubrey couldn't investigate in, because of protocol. It is noted that Aubrey is a very good singer, and she plays a lot of instruments. Early Life She is the youngest child in her family. Her older sister was Nataria, and her eldest brother is Tirol. She was raised in strict and protective teaching. She was very close to Nataria. Being a smart child, she often explored different topics. When Aubrey was 21, she was graduating college, Nataria was pregnant, and when Tirol was starting a chocolate/bakery shop. When she was younger, she had braces and retainers. Also, she never played sports, because her parent forbid her, and mostly because she was taking extra-curriculars everyday of the school week. After successfully juggling all of those activities, she got into Stanford. After she was five months old, she resented milk. She was a tall child, even if she never drank any milk. Personality Aubrey is coldhearted, if you are a stranger to her. She trusts very little people, and has experienced a lot of trauma in her childhood. Once you get to know her, however, she is gentle, and kind, and very caring. Aubrey is overprotective, and determined, and has a phobia of losing her everyone she's knows. Aubrey is a common target, due to coldness and harsh personality, to some people. She is endearing, and is very intruiging. She went to Stanford and earned a degree in Chemistry. She is also notable for her gorgeous appearance and intellect. Aubrey has many hobbies. Studying, swimming, excercising, etc. She is very skinny. She is arachnophobic. Aubrey is a dedicated member to the crime lab and field. In "Play With Fire", her boyfriend, Greg Sanders, was in an explosion. She expressed great concern over him, and she worried about him. It wasn't clingy, but it was more frequent. She took over some of his evidence, even if she was backed up, and did it endearingly. In "Fannysmackin'", Aubrey was very dignified with Greg, as he saved a tourist. She was very affectionate, and expressed the highest amount of proudness. Earlier Seasons She started out as a lab cat, due to harsh personality, at the start. Greg Sanders, her future boyfriend, was the resident lab rat. She worked all the excess evidence and DNA, while Greg did the others. Aubrey soon tired of the boring position and longed for a spot in the field. She passed her first test, with high marks. She started as a CSI level 1, and with that low rank, she didn't do much work, like the more experienced CSIs. That irritated her a bit, but she got used to it. Eventually, she gained a much higher level. On her first month, Aubrey was shot in her left arm, by a suspect. Relationships Greg-Aubrey They are a couple, with a few ups and downs. Aubrey loves him very much, and he loves her too. They have broken up a couple times, but never strayed. Eventually they would get back together. In most of her cases, Greg is her partner, unless if she's working alone. They were known as the lab couple, since they both worked in the lab at the same time. Aubrey and Greg are notorious in the lab for their arguments, which everyone can hear all throughout the lab. They are usually started with Aubrey shouting at Greg and Greg groaning back to her. A series of lab techs and other CSIs or cops snickering after. The arguments are usually short and brief and they usually make up after that. Nick-Aubrey When Greg and Aubrey weren't dating, Nick took a chance to ask her out. She always accepted, and when they broke up, there weren't any harsh feelings. They are the best of friends, and she tells him about her problems. Nick tries to help, and Aubrey has her back for him. She knows when he's in trouble, and comes to his side. Catherine-Aubrey They started off bad, because Catherine was just looking out for her team, and especially Greg. She is a mother figure for Aubrey, and often consults her for boy troubles. Aubrey is very much upset that Catherine is leaving the team soon, that she started having random breakdowns whenever she hears Catherine's name, sees Catherine, or even thinks about her. She is devastated, because she has known her for so long and Catherine has been a mother figure ever since she joined. Aubrey hates to cry, but she doesn't want Catherine to leave, even though Catherine is going to. These are one of those moments that will probably never happen to Aubrey on a daily basis. Grissom-Aubrey Aubrey is in Grissom's team. She fully trusts him, and thinks he is a bit weird, but smart. She also has been fascinated by his intruiging intelect about insects and pigs. She hates going into his office, but she was sad when he left. Sara-Aubrey Aubrey, at first, disliked Sara. She thought that she was rude, but she was just looking out for Greg too. Now, they're friends and work few cases together. Warrick-Aubrey They are best friends, and Aubrey tells him everything. She was really upset when he was murdered, and vowed, like the rest of the team, to find his murderer. Ecklie-Aubrey They are enemies, and any sensible person would never put them alone in the same room. She only cooporated with him, when it included someone she cares about. Otherwise, she would flat out be the worst person he would talk to. DB-Aubrey DB Russell is the new member in the team and she welcomes him endearingly. For some reason, she likes him, at start. She thinks that it's because of his optimistic personality, similar to Greg's. She likes how he is determined like her. Morgan-Aubrey She flat out hates her, because she is the daughter of Ecklie. There is no way, that they'll be friends, because Ecklie and Aubrey are always mad at each other. Horatio-Aubrey They've only talked on little cases, since he lives in Miami, Dade. She likes him, and thinks that he is cautious and very careful. Raymond-Aubrey She worked group cases with him, and thinks that he is a conflicted man with problems. Although, she was upset when he left. Brass-Aubrey Aubrey and Brass talk to each other a lot. He speaks to her about his problems, and she tries to help. Sofia-Aubrey Aubrey likes Sofia, and thinks that she is a very dedicated detective. She favors her, and is digusted by the fact that Sofia used to be of Ecklie's team. Mia-Aubrey Aubrey supported Mia being the new DNA tech. She thought that Greg chose greatly. Doc Robbins-Aubrey They are good friends. Aubrey usually tells him about life, and occasionally speaks out her family problems. Hodges-Aubrey Aubrey is neutral with him. She hates his snobby attitude, but likes how smart and dedicated he is. She is fascinated that he can smell bleach. Archie-Aubrey Aubrey and Archie are the same race, and so they speak Chinese together. Aubrey finds it amusing that people don't know what they're saying. Wendy-Aubrey They were best friends, with Aubrey hanging around Wendy's side a lot. She supported her relationship with Hodges. When Wendy left, she was really disappointed. Henry-Aubrey It is noted that Henry had a crush on Aubrey before. Trivia *She was born with perfect eyesight. *Attended Stanford University. *Her favorite type of coffee is Blue Hawaiian. *Knows how to fold a crane *Her ringtone is "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes, later changed to "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 for a brief period of time, leter changed back to "Stereo Hearts" *Likes Pink (Singer-songwriter) *Likes the L.A. Dodgers. *Is very tough *Hates milk, but loves cows *Used to have braces Quotes Greg: ''"Aubrey, just to let you know ... I didn't see anything."'' Aubrey: ''"What Greg? You serious? 'Cause, you know, I saw a lot."'' Greg: '"...You did?"'' -Aubrey and Greg talking about their decontaminating shower '''Greg: ''"All work, no play makes Greg a dull boy."'' Grissom: "'''All play, no work makes Greg an unemployed boy." '''Aubrey: ''"All play, makes Greg a dead boy."'' ''-''Discussing work Aubrey: "'''You know, a kid in my science class in middle school, said that he felt comfortable saying the word anus in that class. We started a discussion about sperm later. Then he told me that he wasn't a virgin." -Aubrey to Greg '''Aubrey: ''"Greg, oh my God, Greg. YOU JUST SAVED SOMEONE! Oh my ... Damn."'' -Aubrey to Greg (Fannysmackin') Aubrey: ''"Greg...What happened? 'Cause I wanna know. I wanna know the truth."'' Greg:"I ... I can truly say that I was in an affair." '' '''Aubrey: '"Wh-why? You're with me! Why would you be with her?" '' '''Greg: '"She-she caught my eye. In my mind, you somehow, SOMEHOW, disappeared and she came in. I'm sorry." -A Kiss Before Frying Nick: "Sigh ... so what do you thi-" Aubrey: ''"...FHAIFOA sniff sniff ... WAHHHHHHH!"'' Greg:'' "Woah. Aubrey ... You're crying again?"'' Aubrey:'' "Sniff sniff ... WAAAHHHHHHHHH!"'' -About Catherine leaving